


My Little Treat

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Fluff, Food, How Do I Tag, Ice Cream, Jewelry, Kitsune, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Treat, buying, mentions of Selkie x Velouria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: No, no, it's my treat.Kaden and Fem!Corrin go shopping together. As they shop, Kaden repays a debt.





	My Little Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A short Fem!Corrin x Kaden fic. I do hope you like it! :3  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to their respective owners.
> 
> * * *
> 
> MU Corrin: Fem, Hair 11, Color 1, Clip 3, Facial 1 (or whatever you want Corrin to look like).

“Aww, look how cute this little shopping mall is!” Corrin cooed as she and Kaden walked around said shopping center. 

Kaden beamed, “It is cute! Just like you!”

Corrin blushed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Aww, you’re too sweet Kaden.” 

“That’s what I’m here for.” Kaden smiled, curling his tail around Corrin and brushing it against her face.

“Ahh! Cut it out Kaden! That tickles!!!” Corrin laughed as Kaden tickled her with his fluffy tail.

Kaden laughed along with Corrin before finally giving his girlfriend a chance to breathe. When Corrin had finally calmed down and stopped laughing, she composed herself and smiled. Kaden chuckled as he and Corrin made their way towards the stores. 

The two had come out to a new shopping mall after Corrin’s brother, Kamui, had said it was really nice. So far, Corrin had to agree. The small mall was adorable. “So, where to first?” Corrin asked her partner. 

“I don’t care. Wherever you wanna go, I’ll be right behind you!” Kaden smiled.

Corrin chuckled, “Well, let’s go then!”

“Ya! Shopping time!” Kaden chuckled.

The two made their way around the mall, Corrin stopping in every store to look at random trinkets and Kaden actually buying said trinkets. Soon they stopped at a jewelry store.

“Wow, the stuff here is so pretty.” Corrin marveled as she walked around, short white hair bobbing behind her.

“Ya, the stuff here is pretty.” Kaden agreed.

Corrin picked up a small necklace, a silver chain with a simple diamond on the end. Holding it up to her outfit, a simple shirt and skirt, she chuckled. “Does this look good on me.” she asked, turning to Kaden.

“Yes, but… Everything looks good on you.” Kaden smiled, tail wrapping around her.

Corrin playfully batted the tail away, giggling. “You’re so silly.” she smiled.

“Imma get it for you.” Kaden smiled, picking up the small necklace and walking towards the counter.

“Wait, you don’t need to!” Corrin said.

Kaden smiled, “I do, it’s my treat. Just promise me you’ll wear it, okay?”

Corrin took back the necklace and placed it around her neck. Blushing, she whispered, “I’ll wear it always.”

Kaden chuckled as the two walked out of the store and continued shopping. Eventually, the two made their way to the food court for lunch.

“This has been really fun!” Corrin smiled, pulling her short white bangs out of her face.

“Ya, it has been!” Kaden beamed.

Corrin smiled before looking at Kade, “So, what do you want for lunch?”

Kaden thought for a moment before smiling and giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll go get us something.”

“Hey, I can pay for my own food!” Corrin protested.

Kaden shook his head, “No, no, it’s my treat!”

Corrin, knowing she wouldn’t win this battle sighed and resigned. “Okay, thank you so much Kaden. You really are the best.”

“Yep, I know! That’s why you love me!” Kaden smiled, tail wagging back and forth. Corrin chuckled as Kaden got up from the table and walked away to get food for the both of them.

Corrin chuckled, fondly smiling as she watched Kaden out of the corner of her eye. Kaden was making his way through the food court, trying to decide what to get the two of them. Eventually, he settled on a shop that sold both Hoshidan and Nohrian food. Corrin chuckled, loving that her boyfriend had tried to find a mix between Corrin’s Nohrian tastes and his own Hoshidan.

A few minutes later, Kaden returned with the food, tail wagging happily. “The lady asked me if I was getting this for me. I said I had a girlfriend and she gave us extra!” Kaden smiled happily. Sitting down, Corrin pulled out her fork and dug into her beef rice bowl while Kaden pulled out a pair of hashi and began eating the sashimi salad he’d bought for himself.

“Wow, this is really good!” Corrin beamed. 

Kaden smiled, “I know. We should come here more often.”

Corrin chuckled, “I’ll do whatever I can to please my foxy man.”

Kaden smiled playfully back, “If I’m your foxy man, you’re the most beautiful draconic woman!” 

The two laughed at their jokes before continuing to eat, enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, the two began to people watch as they finished their meals.

“Look, it’s Selkie.” Corrin said, nudging Kaden.

Kaden looked up from his meal to see their daughter. She was smiling, blond hair with her white streak bouncing. She was wearing casual Hoshidan clothing and walking around with a girl in traditional Nohrian clothing. The other girl seemed to be lagging behind Selkie as she bounded along.

“I think they may be on a date.” Corrin giggled.

Kaden smiled, “My baby girl is growing up for fast.”

Corrin laughed, “Soon enough Kana will be at that stage.”

Kaden’s eyes widened, “No, he’s still too young!”

“He won’t be young forever!” Corrin giggled and Kaden pretended to mock faint. When he pulled himself up, they both shared a laugh.

“So, you know everyone. Who’s lil Selkie with?” Kaden asked.

“Looks like Velouria. Daughter of Keaton.” Corrin replied. Kaden’s eyes widened and his tail started wagging.

“Keaton!” Kaden cried, fluffy tail flailing back and forth. “Oh, she’s gonna be so happy! If Keaton is a good guy, his daughter must be too!”

Corrin chuckled, “From what I’ve heard, she’s a nice girl. A little reclusive, but still nice.”

“Good! Selkie got a good girl.” Kaden smiled before getting up to throw the two’s plates away. “So, ice cream?” he asked. 

“Ya, ice cream sound yummy!” Corrin smiled as the two got up to walk towards the ice cream shop.

Once inside, Corrin ogled at all of the different flavors while Kaden got in line. When they got to the front, Kaden ordered a peach bubble tea while Corrin got strawberry swirl ice cream. When Corrin reached to grab her wallet, Kaden stopped her.

“No, no, it’s my treat.” Kaden smiled as he paid for their ice cream. 

Corrin shook her head, “But Kaden, you paid for our lunch.”

“No, it’s my treat, okay. Let me treat my sweet, sweet girlfriend every once and a while, okay.” Kaden smiled and Corrin sighed, giving in.

After purchasing their ice cream, Corrin happily licked her cone while Kaden drank his tea. “Thanks for buying all of that for me. Corrin smiled. 

Kaden chuckled, “Like I said, it’s my treat. I needed to pay you back.” 

“What for?” Corrin asked.

Kaden smiled, “For making me the happiest man alive. With that, he leaned in to kiss her. Corrin leaned in to kiss back only to find Kaden had just swiped some of her ice cream. 

“Hey! What was that!” Corrin laughed as Kaden stuck his tongue out, ice cream still on it. Corrin laughed again, “I love you my big, silly fox.”


End file.
